Crippled
by Randalbezerker
Summary: Ryou Bakura gets hit by a car and loses the function of his legs for the rest of his life. But in doing so, will a new romance blossom between him and someone he thought could never love. Yaoi R/B *Temporarely Suspended*
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I: Crippled for Life

Ryou's PoV

I was walking down the side walk on a frigid December night. I had just done some grocery shopping and was on my way home. The only light guiding my way being the street lamps and the glow emitted from my Millennium Ring. I stopped to cross the street. When I was safely across, I started walking along the winding sidewalks.

__

Cold seems crippling lame meander through corridors aroma's thick with age

Mark off the day reflections of my life are fading

Pull me out of body, don't want it, don't want in

Feeble frail and rotting, descending 

I'm lost in a structure that's collapsing don't want it, 

Cast into maker take the body, don't want it, it wants me

I was half way down the walk way when I saw a car swerving around the road. I saw it heading towards me and tried to move out of the way. I was too slow and the car struck me head on. My head hit the pavement pretty hard. I could feel blood pooling around me. My legs felt like hell, I couldn't take the pain coming from them. I prayed to God for someone to find me. I used the last of my strength to turn my head. I saw that the car crashed into a house. The whole front fused with the back. I felt a wave of pain come over my body. It was so intense, I wanted to die. I turned my head back and blacked out.

Past has found it's place, salvation is no more

Will God except my peace, bleached will pardon me

Pull me out of body, don't want it, don't want in

Feeble frail and rotting, descending 

I'm lost in a structure that's collapsing don't want it, 

Cast into maker take the body, don't want it, it wants me

I awoke in a hospital. When I opened my eyes, they dilated heavily, trying to adjust to the light. Again, pain ran through my body. I clenched my eyes and teeth. My legs, they hurt so badly. I heard someone call my name. It sounded like Bakura.

"Ryou, you're finally awake. Are you ok?" I turned my head. 

"Bakura, It hurts so much. My legs." When Bakura heard that, he put on a grim face. 

"Bakura, what is it." He said nothing.

"Bakura, tell me. BAKURA!" He finally spoke.

"Well, I have some bad news Ryou." He stroked my hair softly with his hands.

"It seems," He was choking back tears. I was surprised to see this.

"It seems that, you are crippled, and condemned to a wheelchair for the rest of your life." My face looked awestruck. Could I have heard right. Those words brought more pain to me then the physical pain. My life will never be the same. How can I do anything confined to a chair. Now I really wanted to die.

I just want to run, fly kites, wrestle jump, and play

Swim through waves that crash to shore

Memories in me, cocooned in misery

I'm sick and tired of embracing reflections of pastime

Receive me or cast me away

…God please take me away

Resistance, futile, suicidal ideas

I will crucify my own being, satisfy selfish needs

Fuck the deities, justify my own right to what's waiting for me

On the other side, the time has come, lock and load, I'm coming home

I was released from the hospital the preceding 7 days. The time spent there was hell. I had someone waiting on my every word, which I am not used to. It was stupid. I couldn't do anything. Bakura came to visit me every day, though. He has become a lot more compassionate towards me. Bakura came to pick me up at the hospital. He signed me out and wheeled me outside. When we got home, he left me to adjust. I was sitting in the living room watching TV, when the door started knocking. I rolled over to it.

"Don't bother Ryou, I'll get it." Said Bakura. He opened it. There stood Yami and Yugi. 

"What do you want." He said coldly.

"We would like to see Ryou. We were worried about him." Answered Yugi, with that innocent look on his face. Bakura hated that look, for very well Yugi was not as innocent as he looked.

"Well he's fine." Said Bakura in an annoyed voice. He slammed the door in there faces.

"Bakura, that wasn't very nice." Again he looked annoyed. But he wiped it off his face and opened the door.

"You may come in, but only for a few minutes." Yugi and Yami stepped in.

"Hi Ryou." Spoke Yami.

"Hello," I said, putting a fake look of enjoyment on my face. It's not that I didn't want them here, but it's hard to enjoy anything anymore when you're stuck like this.

"So how ya holdin' up Ryou?" Asked Yugi.

"I'm doing fine, I guess."

Chapter terminated..

Well there's chapter one. I hope it was enjoyable. I hope you all like the song, it's one of my favorites. I will try to update as much as I can, for I am not supposed to be on the computer due to bad grades. 

Well,

See you space reviewers…


	2. sic of it

Okay, as if chapter one wasn't painful enough for Ryou, this chapter will be living hell for Ryou. MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! And just ta mention, the song I used in chapter I was Death Bloomz by MuDvAyNe!!!!!!!

Crippled

Chapter II: (sic) of it

Ryou's PoV

My life was worse. Ever since I got this fucking chair, my life has become worse. What did I do to deserve this. I wanted to know. My bully problem has more then doubled since I've gotten these. Bakura has stopped hitting me so he keeps asking how I got all these bruises. I tried to tell him the truth, but I couldn't. I guess though, it was stopping an accident from happening. Today when I came home from school, he noticed a huge bruise and a scar across my face that wasn't there when I left. I started to cry when he asked me about it. He held me in his arms while I told the story of what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was wheeling myself down the hall at a steady pace. The bell had just rung and everyone let out of school. I took a likely deserted hallway to avoid any crowds. I was nearing the end when two jock's and two prep's (a/n PREP' SUCK!!!) stepped in my way. The two jock's I recognized as Yusuke Urimeshe and Kazuma Kuwabara and the two prep's were people who bullied me before I got this chair. Their names were Samus Aran and Kayko Ukimura (a/n I love metroid and Yu Yu Hakusho).

"Hey guys, waddya say we give the baby here a ride." Said Yusuke, the supposed leader. The rest of the group snickered evilly. Kuwabara grabbed the handles of my wheelchair and ran me down the hall. He rammed my chair into a locker a few times. The first time, one of the locks slit my face open and blood poured down to my neck. The last hit, my head bashed into the locker door. It hurt like hell, but I didn't let them know that. Finally, Kuwabara backed up, ran and let go of my wheelchair. It rolled straight into a wall. The wheel chair toppled over on top of me. Yugi and his friends must have heard all the noise and came running.

~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could tell Bakura was pissed. I don't know why, but ever since my time at the hospital he had been very protective of me. Oh well, it wouldn't matter after tonite. Tonight I was gonna end it. My life, the pain, the anger, and the sorrow. It would all just fly away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in my room, alone. I had always liked solitude. I opened my drawer. It unveiled a bunch of clothes. I dug my hand under the clothes and grabbed a knife I had their ever since I was 11. 5 years ago, Bakura had been a very violent person. I hated life as much as I did now. But I didn't cut deep enough. They had enough time to get me to a hospital. I won't make that mistake again. 

Will you walk me, to the edge again

Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again

Woke up tonight, and no one's here with me

I'm giving in to you

I held the knife over my hand, and stabbed it through my wrist. I bit my lip to stop from screaming and instead, I coughed up a pool of blood. A tear rolled down my cheek. So this was true agony, true bliss. I took the knife from my wrist and stabbed it through my other. Wearily, I held the knife above me. Bakura walked into my room. 

Take me, under (I'm giving in to you)

I'm crying tonight (I'm giving in to you)

Watch me crumble (I'm giving in to you)

I'm dying tonight (I'm giving in to you)

"Ryou, what are you doing."

"What does it look like." I slammed the knife into my chest. The cut was so deep, my hand was in it. I removed my hand and my knife. I collapsed but Bakura caught me.

I look forward, to dying tonight

Drink fill I'm myself, life's harder everyday

The stress has got me, I'm giving in, in, in. 

NNNOOO

"You can't die Ryou. I… love you." I brought me hand to Bakura's face and touched it.

"Sorry…"

Take me under ( I'm feeling all the pain)

I'm crying tonight (I'm sick of all this pain)

Watch me crumble (I'm feeling all the pain)

I'm dying tonight (I'm giving in to you)

Chapter Terminated…

Why do all my fics come to that. I can't write one fic, not one fic that has something going right. I LOVE IT!!!!!!! And the song in this chapter is Adema's Giving In. But unless you listen to POSER'S like AVRIL LAVIGNE, then you wouldn't. Well,

See you space reviewers… 


End file.
